


New Toy

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Best Bug Evar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Bob has a new toy!





	New Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoughtsdemise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/gifts).

> **'Verse:** IDW  
**Series:** None  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** Bob  
**Warnings:** None  
**Notes:** A ko-fi request ficcy for thoughtsdemise who wanted some Bob. ^_^ Thank you so much, Jenn!

"I hate you so much," Sideswipe moaned from beneath the pillow he'd burrowed under.

"No you don't," Sunstreaker replied, grinning as colored light flashed off the walls and ceiling again. "And you don't hate Bob either," he added after the electronic chirping noise stopped, having caught the whiff of forming thought over their bond.

"Mmmrphlnmbrr."

Sunstreaker couldn't translate that even with the bond, so opted to ignore his twin. Besides, it was a lot more fun to watch Bob play. Never mind it was the middle of the night and they had been recharging soundly before his daffy bug rediscovered the new, custom made and Bob sized, toy ball. It flashed red, blue, and green, and gave off this high pitched, chirpy squeaking noise, both features of the little battery powered chip inside the ball and activated by motion.

The least little bit of motion.

Squeak-chirp went the toy, and clatter-thump-_bang_ went the insecticon. Bob was unfazed by crashing into the wall, and the ball itself was good and bouncy. It managed to squeeze through Bob's pouncing grab and shot off, screaming and flashing, back toward the berth. Sunstreaker reacted without thinking and stopped the ball with his foot before it could roll under the bed. Bob _would_ try to follow it, and Sideswipe was already whining enough. They didn't need the drama of trying to get Bob unstuck.__

_ _Again._ _

_ _The ball chirped merrily, light scattering across the floor in a wedge before Sunstreaker kicked it back toward Bob._ _

_ _Bob's claws scrabbled over the decking plates, and Sunstreaker chuckled as the bug ran in place for a second or two before finally gaining traction. He banged against the wall again, and Sideswipe huffed and sat up._ _

_ _"Come on, Bob. Bedtime."_ _

_ _"Leave him," Sunstreaker said, flapping at hand at his brother. "He's having fun."_ _

_ _"Yeah, bet our neighbors are having a blast too." Sideswipe flopped back over. "I mean, he's cute and all." The ball squeak-chirping madly interrupted, but Bob finally had it and laid on it for a moment. "But it's really late, Sunny. I got first shift, and you know-"_ _

_ _The ball chirped again, and so did Bob, pouncing around in a tight circle over it until his back foot landed partly on it. Once again, the ball shot toward Sunstreaker and he laughed and stopped it with his foot._ _

_ _"I wonder if he's doing that on purpose?" Sideswipe said, helm lifted to watch._ _

_ _Sunstreaker shrugged and nudged the ball with the tip of his foot, letting it roll and chirp before stopping it again. Bob threw himself into pouncing posture, front end on the ground, aft up just a bit and waggling so hard Sunstreaker was left wondering every time how the bug managed not to throw himself off balance. Two sets of golden optics were locked on the ball as Sunstreaker rolled it back and forth, back and forth..._ _

_ _Bob gave a soft growl-huff, repositioning each time Sunstreaker moved the ball._ _

_ _"You want it, Bob?" Sunstreaker asked, and Bob whined. "Yeah? You want it?" Sunstreaker kicked the ball off to the side, laughing as the insecticon once again ran in place before gaining traction and giving chase._ _

_ _"You're both ridiculous," Sideswipe said, but he was sitting up again and his voice was fond._ _

_ _"Your face is ridiculous," Sunstreaker shot back with a grin, then laughed more when his twin nipped his shoulder. "Ow!"_ _

_ _Sideswipe was rocked back with a firm shove when he bit harder, and that quickly devolved to a wrestling match, their hands locked together._ _

_ _Across the room, Bob paused his happy chewing, antennae angling forward and back when a bolster fell to the floor, but no. They didn't need his help. Besides, his new toy was still sassing him and required more chewing and pouncing._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
